A Horrible Week
by Queen Peacock
Summary: Vertigo is back except it is attacking Metropolis, mixed with Kryptonite causes the victims to become super Zombies. Felicity Smoak travels to Metropolis to meet up with cousin Lois Lane-Kent to get to the bottom of this mess. They both end up getting into trouble and have to be rescued by Arrow and Superman. Takes place after season 10 of Smallville and during season 3 of Arrow.
1. Chapter 1 Monday

A Horrible Week

**AN: This takes place after Smallville Season 10 and during Arrow Season 3. Lois and Clark are married because I didn't like that their wedding was interrupted with Darkside. Also Lois and Felicity are close cousins and I couldn't figure out how to write it with Chloe because of her relationship with Smallville's Green Arrow. So she is not in the fanfiction sorry any Chlollie fans. CLOIS AND OLICITY ALL THE WAY!**

Chapter 1 Monday: Fear, Distrust and Shotguns

Metropolis

It was going to be a long week.

NEW DRUG CAUSES CITIZENS TO GO INTO A FERAL RAGE. SO FAR NO CURE IS FOUND. MAYOR LEX LUTHUR IS URGING PEOPLE TO STAY IN DOORS AND STAY CALM. IF YOU ARE EXPERIENCING ANY OF THE SYMPTOMS PLEASE GO TO THE HOSPITAL

All of that was blatantly clear as the headlines rolled across the screen.

Lois Lane-Kent starred at the TV with disbelief. Great time for Superman visit the Green Lantern Corps and would be out of contact for a few days. Panic filled her lungs as once again her home was subject to a zombie invasion. She heard in the trenches that the drug was mixed with Kryptonite. Which was the only glimmer of hope that her husband would be would not have to deal with zombies laced with Kryptonite for a little while. Doing a quick internet search she discovered the base of the drug was based in Starling City. Lois Knew she would need to make a phone call.

Starling City

It was going to be a long week

Felicity Smoak groaned as her computers confirmed the news. Vertigo was back. People in Metropolis were becoming zombie like beings with the strength of Slade's minions. Oliver was going to be upset. As she researched the drug, she discovered that they were mixing Meteor rock to help its potency. This was bad. The phone rang suddenly making her jump as she pulled her bright pink phone out of its drawer. She looked at the name and breathed a sigh of relief, not Oliver. She could avoid his dark mood for a little while longer.

"Hello"

"Hey Cuz, I need a favor ASAP."

"Lois?"

"Yes."

"How's that hunky husband of yours?"

"He's good or at least I think he's good He is visiting the Green Lantern Corps somewhere near Venus. Have you seen the news lately? I also need to find out where this lab is and what kind Kryptonite. And shut it down before my husband returns home. And You have any experience with vertigo? Maybe with your work with your friend. Can you come to Metropolis?"  
>"Vertigo is a nasty drug that is highly addictive and from what you told me about Kryptonite would make a deadly combination. I need to be there to be able to find the lab that is manufacturing the drug. I can be there in three hours."<p>

"Felicity!" Oliver yelled as he ran down the stairs, followed by Dig and Roy apparently he had heard the news.

"I got to go Lois, I'll see you later. I love you Cuz" Felicity hung up her phone and turned in her chair.

"Is it true, is Vertigo attacking Metropolis?" Oliver called as came over to her work station.

"Yes. Apparently it's being mixed with Krypto… meteor rock. That's all I know. I have an informant in Metropolis that I need to meet with."

"Who do you do you know Metropolis" Roy asked

"Felicity you can't go to Metropolis" Oliver growled out.

"Oliver I have to. It's the only way we can stop this. Don't worry. Metropolis is probably as safe as or even safer than Starling City. I'll be okay I promise." Felicity grabbed his face and smiled at him "Oliver I'll be fine. I promise. I'll keep a line open I promise. Everything will be fine. I have a very reliable informant. I need to leave my train leaves pretty soon."

Oliver sighed. He did not like Felicity going to Metropolis. They weren't a couple just partners. They were stuck in a self-imposed limbo.

"Check in every morning and evening. Be careful please." Oliver said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Determine to look her in eyes. He loved her deep brown eyes. She smiled as her heart skipped a beat. She knew that she and Oliver would need to talk once she got back. The tension between them could be cut with a knife.

Felicity nodded and walked out of the lair.

Oliver looked at Dig and sighed, then walked over to computer to activate Felicity's GPS signal on her phone.

#######################################################

The train ride to Metropolis was empty and eerie, Felicity had her ear buds in and her German shepherd, Jasmine, was at her feet, keeping her safe. When she considered buying a dog, she never considered a German shepherd and one day she mentioned it to Oliver. He insisted that they were most protective dog. Jasmine was protective, but she was also a cuddle bug and on bad days Felicity would just hold her. It was nice to have her around. Especially during long hours at the Foundry by herself, Jasmine would keep her company. Jasmine earned her keep by stopping two kidnapping attempts on Felicity. Jasmine became that body guard that could be with her when Oliver, Dig or Roy couldn't and that seemed to make everybody breathe a little easier when it came to resident IT girl. This trip Felicity knew she would need her best girl to keep her safe.

The train stopped at Metropolis station and Felicity walked out to an empty station. She held on to Jasmine's leash and Looked for her cousin.

"Cici!" Lois Lane called. Felicity turned and smiled a huge smile. She watched as the tall brunette walked toward her. Felicity ran forward and gave her cousin a huge hug.

#############################################

The ride to Smallville was a welcome relief than the empty city. Lois Lane-Kent drove her husband's truck. Felicity sat shotgun and Jasmine sat center. Jasmine was enjoying the car ride much more than the humans.

"Why are we driving to Smallville? Lois? I thought you lived in Metropolis?" Felicity broke the silence recognizing the drive to her cousin's mother-in-law farm house.

"I've done the whole Zombie thing before in the city, and trust me for sanity sake. Being on the farm is safer." Lois said as she drove her husband's truck to the country.

"Please tell me they have Wi-Fi out here."

"Of course, but we will need to have share a bathroom."

"Please, in the foundry I share a bathroom with three men. It will be like old times. As long as my perfume doesn't send you into anaphylactic shock, I think it be fine. Just don't laugh at my panda pajamas."

"Okay you have to promise not to laugh at my hair metal pajamas and bunny slippers?"

"Deal"

#############################################

Later that evening Lois watched the news with more news form the Zombie epidemic. Felicity was sitting at the table with her tablet, with wet hair from a shower. Jasmine sat at her feet with her head in Felicity's lap. Felicity was patting the dog's head while her eyes were fixed on her cousin. Lois was pacing.

MAYOR LUTHER HAS TOLD CITIZENS OF THE CITY, THERE IS NO THREAT. EVERYTHING IS CONTAINED. THE LAST VICTIM OF THE DRUG ADDICTION HAS DIED.

"Ugh, of course Luther would say that. How is it contained? How do we know that? I can't believe this. Where is Clark when you need him?" Lois exclaimed. "Cici, you know about vertigo right? Is it easily contained?"

"No, it's pretty easy compound to replicate. Metropolis crime bosses would love to get their hands on it. When is your hubby supposed to be back? Because if we are heading back to city. We might need to bump up our weaponry. Ooh can I have a shotgun. It would works so much better on the undead and blowing their head off. Or at least that's what I've seen on the movies" Felicity babbled on.

Lois smiled because her cousin's babbling was a welcome distraction. She said "You know it would probably be bigger than you. But we will make sure you have a shot gun. Let's just hope that doesn't come to that." Lois's smile faltered and she continued to watch the footage in silence.

Suddenly the "men in tights" theme blared through the small kitchen. It startled both Lois and Felicity. Felicity answered her phone.

"Hello Oliver." Giving her cousin a look

"What happened to calling each evening?" Oliver growled through the cell phone

"Well since it's only 10 here, I thought I would wait tile at least 1 or 2 knowing you nighttime activities." Felicity said unfazed by his tone. She looked over at her cousin and Lois just rolled her eyes.

"Felicity, why are you in Smallville. I thought you were Metropolis?" Oliver changed to another pressure subject.

"Did you ping my phone? Really, you can't trust me to do this job. You have to keep track of me?" Felicity yelled through the phone.

"Felicity you told me that you would be Metropolis. Now you are in Smallville. As far as I know you shouldn't have left. Not when the world in Metropolis is coming to an down. You need to come home."

"Oliver that's not going to happen till I get some leads. I am the only who can find the lab. I'm fine and I'm safe okay. Oh yeah the mayor just declared the city safe." Felicity yelled into the phone and quickly ended the call.

She ran her hands through her hair and Jasmine licked Felicity's hand to offer some comfort to her owner.

Lois turned off the TV and pulled two beers out of the fridge.

"Over protective, acts like he cares and too scared to do anything about it?" Lois asks as she sat down

"You forgot stubborn and bossy, also thinks he owns me"

"Amen Cuz"

"So what do I do?"

"Just love him and until it gets through his thick skull. Enjoy life. Go on a few dates. Make him jealous. Don't lose your belief in him, in yourself and you guys as a team. He needs to see you guys as someone who will see him through anything and once he sees that he'll come around."

"How do you know?"

"Clark took six years, trust me, if you love each other. It will happen."

Felicity smiled at her beloved cousin.

"So what are our plans tomorrow?"

"Getting leads and avoiding Zombies."

"So you didn't believe Luther either?"

"Cici he's a snake even with his sudden return from the dead. No one ever believes I knew him before he was mayor. Once a snake always a snake."

"So how do we avoid Zombies?"

"Your guess is as good as mine"

#############################################

"Soon Metropolis will be teeming with men who are worthy of my species. And the Kryptonian will finally make me his queen." A voice called from the lab where chemicals were bubbling and meteor rock was being melted down. Around the room were 18 unconscious men being pumped full of a bright blue liquid.

**SHOULD I CONTINUE? LET ME KNOW. Also Felicity is super fun to write. ****:)**


	2. Chapter 2 Tuesday

**HERE IS CHAPTER 2. I HAVE FOUND THAT FELICITY AND LOIS ARE SUPER FUN TO WRITE TOGETHER. I DON'T USUALLY WRITE ACTION SCENES SO IF THE SCENE WITH THE ZOMBIES ARE CONFUSING. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. KEEP AN EYE OUT I'M GOING TO WRITE A PROLOGUE. :)**

Chapter 2,

Tuesday

Space

In a galaxy past Venus, Superman watched the proceedings take place. The Green Lantern Corps were trying to figure out what to do with Titan. The suped up behemoth of a man, who attacked Clark a few years ago, almost killed the Kryptonian with just his bare hands. He had relinquished the phantom zone to the Corps and now there was a trial. Clark insisted on being there he was listening for verdict. Clark had a feeling that something wasn't right. Even though he did not have a telepathic link with Lois, he always was tuned into her heartbeat and lately it had been slightly elevated. Along with his gut feeling, he knew something was happening at home.

He exited the verdict room and walked to a super computer. Clark searched for Earth 1 and immediately news of Metropolis was flashed across the screen. Many news channels all showed the same thing. Zombie super humans were attacking Metropolis. Devastation and destruction flashed across the screens. It must have been pretty severe if space news was covering it. Clark knew that even though Titan needed Justice Lois needed him more. The flight back to earth would at least take two days. As he walked out his heart worried about his wife who was known for getting into trouble.

Starling City

Oliver Queen kept a vigil over the happening in Metropolis and was sickened by what he saw. All routes in to the city were closed. Even though Mayor Luther kept saying that everything was fine and that he was taking the care of everything. Luther urged people to continue their jobs and he urged the US government to open all passageways. He changed the channels where eye witnesses shared the destruction. The zombies ate anyone in their path zombies or not. It was gruesome to watch the attacks and the news channels were not censoring the brutality of the attacks. News people were often seen hiding behind the angry mobs of zombies. Oliver had heard reports of at least two news people who got too close to the creatures and "went missing". Oliver knew the truth these poor unfortunate souls probably part of the mob or worst.

Oliver knew that it would at least take two days in a helicopter. Felicity was still there tracking down leads and he needed to bring her back.

Dig walked down the stairs.

"The helicopter is prepped, Are you ready. It will take at least two days to get there. You and I will pilot. We will need to be careful when we land." Dig said.

"Let's go get our girl" Oliver said.

Smallville:

Lois Lane-Kent watched the news again in the morning. Everything was not well. Luther was stalling. The city was cut off. The Daily Planet was shut down till the President decided to send in reinforcements or nuke the city. Driving through a zombie infested city was not her idea of a day off, but she needed to find that lab. Hopefully when Felicity gets up they can track down that lab and shut it down. She already grabbed her two hand guns and made sure that there was ammo.

"Good Morning, whoa why do I feel like I just walked into ARGUS? I guess it's not so much a good morning with Zombies running around. Should we put glasses of water out in case of an alien invasion? Oh I forgot you are married to an alien. I mean not a Kryptonian I meant green aliens who like to suck out your brains. Wait is that zombies? I can't remember." Felicity Smoak rambled as she walked over to coffee pot. She was dressed in jeans and tee-shirt with a ball cap capturing her long locks. Felicity looked like an eco-tourist rather than a Zombie killer.

Lois turned and looked at her cousin.

"Do you know how to use a gun?"

"Um do you mean like in Duck hunt or real life?"

"Real Life"

"No"

"Okay just two things to remember: 1 safety needs to be off. 2 make sure you aim for the head"

Felicity grabbed a gun off the counter not knowing that safety was off. As soon as she looked down barrel of the gun, she accidently pulled the trigger and shot the television right through the center.

"Well at least you're a good aim" Lois said as she starred at the antique television that was now smoking. "Grab Jasmine, we might need to her extra protection. Also I need you to track down the Kryptonite shipment."

Felicity sat down with her tablet and starting to search for the kryptonite,

"It will take a little longer since I don't have my super computer. I'm searching for mass amounts of Kryptonite; there are only a few quarries in Kansas that mine this stuff. Any particular type I'm looking for"

"Any type is super dangerous but green and gold are the most harmful to Clark."

"Well here's the good news, it looks like that a massive shipment of kryptonite arrived from Meteor Quarry, it's not green but instead blue."

"Blue isn't very good either. Why would they mix it with Vertigo?"

"It says here that mixing blue meteor rock adds the sustainability for the steroid, increasing performance. Another phrase I never thought I would say. Then it became highly addicted and victims experienced overdose after only a few injections. Mixed with the kryptonite caused the victim to become an inhuman creature who craved flesh. "

"We have had similar situation a few years ago except it was mixed with Kryptonian blood caused the zombies. We had to use Clark's blood as an antidote and we had to put into a cloud and have it rain. I don't know if that will work again. I need you to figure out an antidote."

"I have a phone call I need to make. Is there an S.T.A.R Lab here in Metropolis?"

"Yeah.

"I have contact at on who can create an antidote."

1 hour and ½ later.

Lois was driving her husband's truck. Felicity was sitting shotgun and Jasmine in the middle. As they drove in silence except for GPS leading them to an abandoned warehouse.

"Okay is it just me? Or is this worst place to be during an invasion?" Felicity asked shakily.

"Well when in Rome" Lois responded.

"What's the plan here Lo?"

"We are just going to scope it out. Take pictures. You are going to monitor everything. Plant a feed for you to monitor everything"

"Okay"

"If we need to get out quickly, run for the truck as fast as you can."

"Are we leaving Jasmine in the truck?"

"For Now"

They crept toward the run down warehouse. They crept toward the broken windows, inside the building, all they saw a glow of neon blue. Surrounding the walls of the warehouse were thirty zombies and in the middle of the room were 18 people being pumped full of the vertigo mixture. Felicity placed a camera and a wireless uplink so she could track the happenings. Lois looked around the room. Lois saw the ring leader of the group and knew instantly what had happened to the citizens. Lois locked eyes with the ring leader who was causing havoc.

"Maxima" Lois whispered

"Who Is Maxima?" Felicity asked looking at her cousin?

But even though it was just a whisper breathed, The zombies creatures heard them suddenly there were thirty blood shot eyes turned on the two women.

"Cici, run to truck" Lois shouted as she started to turn and run toward the truck. Felicity ran toward the truck. It was too late. Suddenly they were surrounded. Hideous and smelly zombies growled at them. Jasmine was ferociously barking from the truck. Lois grabbed her gun and fired a few rounds at the Zombies. It stunned them but did not deter them.

"Felicity run to the truck! I'll try be able to hold them off" Lois called.

"Lois I'm not going to leave you!" Felicity yelled back.

"Just try for the truck."

Suddenly there were zombies advancing toward them, much more quickly then movies presented, Felicity thought. Her thoughts were interrupted when the leader grabbed Felicity's hair and tried to go for her neck. It had cold hands and sharp nails which broke the skin. Felicity elbowed the creature in the stomach and was released for a second but then grabbed again she was once again grabbed around the shoulders.

"Felicity Don't move!" Lois screamed as she shot Felicity straight through the shoulder and into the creature's chest. It fell. The dead zombie caused the rest of the zombies to pull the creature apart and the cannibals started to feed on the fallen.

"Come on Felicity we will make it out of here" Lois grasped her cousin and stated to help her move away from the creatures as well as try the keep the wound from bleeding. Lois saw out of the corner of her eye saw a ladder leading to the roof. She grabbed Felicity by the shoulder and started toward the ladder hopefully they go could over the warehouse and drive away. Lois pulled herself up the ladder first. By the time she got on the roof the zombies were advancing again. Felicity was climbing up the ladder as one of the zombies grabbed her ankle. It pulled Felicity away from the ladder and Felicity was forced to hold on with her non injured arm. Lois aimed her gun and shot the Zombie in the head to release Felicity. Lois then grabbed Felicity by the injured shoulder and heaved her up Felicity screamed with pain. After they were both on the roof, Lois kicked off the ladder.

"What Now?" Felicity gasped

"I haven't figured it out yet. We need to move to the other side and get down before they come up. Then circle around to the truck. Hold on." Lois aimed and fired and killed another zombie, before the creature fell it was being devoured by the others.

"Run, and keep quiet" Lois whispered

Felicity ran toward the second ladder on the far side of the complex. She carefully, stepped down the ladder. Lois followed quickly behind. Once on the ground they crept over to where they saw the truck. Between the where Lois and Felicity hid and the truck were at least seven zombies. Lois checked her side arm and realized that she only had four more bullets. This was going to be interesting.

"Okay Cici, let's go. Be quiet and ready to run if needed." Lois called.

As they started toward the truck, Lois thought they would make it. But then one of the creatures circled round and once again grabbed Felicity. Lois fired off another round as she ran to truck. As soon as she got to the truck she continued to fire at their attackers. She fumbled with the keys and as soon as Lois got the door open. Jasmine jumped out of car and ran toward Felicity. Her teeth were bared and she attacked the Zombie in the face. Felicity took off toward to the truck. Lois opened Felicity's door, Felicity hauled herself up and turned and let out a shrill whistle. A moment later Jasmine was seated across Felicity's lap breathing hard. Lois turned it on the car and backed up over the creature who was trying come into the back window of the cab.

Star labs Metropolis

"Who's idea was it to go after Zombies?" Dr. Emil Hamilton asked Felicity and Lois as he stitched up Felicity's shoulder. Her shoulder was a pretty banged up. Lois was pacing around the small hospital room. Jasmine sat dutifully at Felicity's feet. The dog's eyes were on Dr. Hamilton.

"We weren't planning on disturbing the zombies. We were just tracking down leads"

"Why were you even out there in the first place?"

"Emil they are using meteor rock. I need to figure it out before Clark gets back. I need to make sure to that it will be taken care of."

"I understand but did you think to call any of our other super hero affiliates. Like Batman"

Felicity turned to her cousin "You know Batman"

"Clark's has a lot of friends"

"Right, need to remind Oliver to expand our allies list"

Emil looked at the blond

"Another Oliver, but it's not Oliver Queen. Oliver is such a popular name"

"Emil can you keep a secret please? I just need some time to figure it out. And if you have any communication with Clark, Don't mention anything about me fighting Zombies or shooting my cousin. You know how he gets."

Felicity and Lois head out. Lois was holding onto Jasmine's leash.

"So Maxima?" Felicity asked.

"An old alien baddie that was trying to get her claws into Clark. So what's the plan for the drug?" Lois responded.

"We need to figure out how to get an antidote to Metropolis. Then avoid said old alien baddie. And restore peace. All without the males in our lives finding out that I shot you in the leg or that we took on a zombie army and came out unscathed. Well for now. " Felicity answered as they made it to the parking lot.

Felicity's phone rang "Hello, Yes. Great. Not so great. How do you suggest we do that? Not really helpful."

Lois asked "Who was that?"

"My contact about the antidote, we either need to get a serum sample or bring a sample of DNA of the zombies to make the antidote." Felicity answered

"And how do we do that?" Lois asked as she started the truck

"As a wise person once told me, your guess is as good as mine." Felicity responded.


	3. Chapter 3 Wednessday

Wednesday

Felicity Smoak and Lois Lane-Kent starred at the warehouse. Both had a sense of déjà vu. Jasmine, the dog, watched outside the car with a predator's sharp eye. She is preparing for a fight. Felicity looked at her cousin. There was an uneasy silence between the two of them. The air was thick with uncertainty.

"So we are just going to wait here until the zombies see us. Then you are going to stab one of them with a needle. And hope it stands still long enough for you to take a blood sample?" Lois asked.

"I know it's not the best plan. But my contact needs a DNA sample." Felicity answered.

"You know if you get bit, you become one of them?"

"Well since your hunky husband is still MIA, I don't have another solution.

"I don't like it. We should just wait for Clark. He could get could get this. I'm sure your boy toy will kill me if something happen to you."

"Oliver is not my boy toy and he will not kill you. It's my choice my life."

"Um are you ready because I think we've been spotted."

Felicity's head whipped around and saw the hoard of the undead walking toward them. She grabbed the long hypodermic needle that she would use to collect the DNA. Jasmine started growling loudly. Felicity rolled down her window half way. That way in theory the zombie will reach in and she could plunge the needle through its arm. She hopes that the Zombie did not break the window like the old dinosaur movie that gave Felicity nightmares. The hoard surrounded the truck. Then chaos erupted. The zombies started shaking the heavy truck. The sound of the hoard drowned out Jasmine's growling. One of the infected reached through the back window which Jasmine sank her teeth into the rotting flesh. Another window broke in the back seat. Lois screamed. Finally, one reached in and tried to grab Felicity. She reacted as if she was fighting Slade with precision and speed, plunging the needle through the decaying arm and yanked up the plunger. The needle filled with dark purple blood. If Felicity thought that, it was chaotic trying to take blood from an undead person. Just throw in a military grade black hawk Helicopter with machine guns blazing.

"Get on the floor!" Lois shouted.

Felicity jumped down as the truck was bombarded with hot- white bullets. Glass and metal surrounded the truck's occupants.

"Did you get the blood?" Lois shouted over the chaos.

"I got enough." Felicity yelled back glancing at Jasmine who was whining in the back seat. Felicity noticed the dog was bleeding in the leg from where a stray bullet.

"Okay I'm going to start the car and we can get away from this circus"

As Lois started the car, Felicity screamed as a bullet grazed her right leg. The bullet fell on the floorboard of the truck.

"Are you hit?" Lois asked

"Just a graze, Nothing Dr. Emil can't fix."

Once they were far enough away from the fray, Felicity climbed into the back seat to inspect Jasmine's wound.

"Is she okay?" Lois asked and glanced at the rear view mirror.

"She has a broken leg but I don't think she is infected." Felicity grabbed her companion head and stroked her soft ears. Jasmine sighed and fell asleep as they drove back to STARS labs.

"So on a scale of 1 to 10. How much trouble are we going to be with the over protective males in our life." Felicity winced as she settled in the back seat. The pain in her shoulder increased as she buckled her seatbelt. The bullet graze was throbbing.

Lois checked on her cousin in the back seat, and then caught a glimpse of her reflection as well. She had cut on her forehead from when the military bird shattered the glass. Oh, she was so complaining to her father the helicopter. She was sore all over as the adrenaline waned.

"Well considering that I need to get my husband a new truck. Probably 100. What do you think?"

"Injured twice. Probably 1000. Let's just say I hope I can go back home without Oliver. That's a lecture I don't want to hear.

"At least he lectures. Mine would get all broody."

"Oh he does that too."

"So what is the next step?"

"Get the cure. Kill the Zombies. Stop Maxima. Avoid getting in trouble. Avoid long lectures and brooding guys. Hopefully avoid getting injured. Right Jasmine?"

Jasmine just rolled her ears but her head stayed nestled in Felicity's lap.

"Can you turn on the air please, suddenly I'm very warm"

Lois cranked up the AC and glanced at her cousin. She was red but after everything that happened, it was probably just adrenaline.

"Just rest! We will be there soon"

STAR LABS 3 hours later

Dr. Emil Hamilton once again patched up the three zombie fighters. Thankfully, only Jasmine needed stitches and a cast. He looked at the Felicity and Lois. They both looked like they had seen better days. But they are both smiling. All the sudden he heard a voice that he recognized. Kal-El had returned home.

He stepped out into the Hallway and was confronted by a very concerned Clark Kent. Clark is wearing his classic glasses, navy jacket with a white shirt underneath, and jeans.

"Is Lois Here?" He asks Emil  
>Emil's eyebrows raised and responded "Yes super hearing or heartbeat?"<p>

Clark breaths a deep sigh "A bit of both. I've been searching for hours."

"Well Clark, I let you talk to your wife about her whereabouts the last few days. Please try to keep it down. We are a lab not a hospital"

Clark nods and enters the small examine room. Immediately he finds his wife sitting in a chair, where her cousin who he met a few time, was sitting on a steel table with her dog sleeping next to her. Lois's back is to him so she doesn't know he entered. Suddenly the strength that Clark missed these past few days seeps into his bones. He can do anything with Lois around. Her cousin Felicity nodded her head toward the door and suddenly his eyes connected with prettiest hazel eyes he has ever seen. Lois jumps out of her seat and even though she has no powers, she seems to fly across room. Lois grabs him in a fierce hug. Clark's eyes close. It's so good to be home. It's heaven to have his wife in his arms after being so worried.

"Are you okay?" Clark Whispered

"I am now Smallville" Lois whispered right back.

He pulled away for a moment and got lost in her eyes. Clark noticed a small cut on her forehead. His eyebrows rose again and Lois seemed to read his expression.

"It's nothing Clark, just a cut." Lois smiled.

Clark sighed and knew that it not nothing; he made a mental note to talk to his wife privately about the cut.

"So as much I hate to break up this family reunion but how does anyone really not recognize you without your glasses?" Felicity asked as she stood.

"Well I am very good actor. And if I need I have a friend who can wipe memories."

"Again need to remind him to extend our friend list," Felicity mumbles to herself.

Clark smiles and reaches forward and hugs the petite blond. "How are you Felicity?"

"I'm good or at least I am when drugs from Starling come to Metropolis and causes zombies. I have a question for you though. Did you see the truck?" Felicity asked

"Yes and its fixed, benefit of super speed. Shall we go home ladies?"

"Smallville we need to stop and get some Chunky Monkey"

"And Mint Chip"

"Okay One gallon of Chunky Monkey, Mint Chip and Wild Cherry. What about you Jasmine, what kind of Ice Cream would you like"

The foursome made their way carefully to the truck. Felicity's leg was bothering her still but it was just a scratch. Wasn't it? Lois was so happy that Clark was home but knew she was still in trouble. She also knew that they still had to get a cure for zombies. Nevertheless, with Clark home, suddenly weight had lifted; her big strong hero was home. Who cares what happened tomorrow, she could handle anything with Clark home.

AN: Okay as big as Olicity fan I am my heart is always Clois. I hope you stay with me because things are going to get worse before they get better. However, I can't end a chapter on a dark note. Hopefully my updating will happen sooner too. Thanks for reading.


End file.
